


Love and War

by FFanon



Series: Can't Get Enough [15]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Floor Sex, Fun Couple, Mild Kink, gifs, nerf guns, picture prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/pseuds/FFanon
Summary: Rachel surprises Shane with a game
Relationships: Shane Walsh/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Can't Get Enough [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1284716
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	Love and War

**(Inspired by this pic)**

Rachel usually finishes work after him when he works the 8 to 4 shift, so when Shane comes home for the day and walks up to his front door, he realizes she must have left work early for this.

Propped against his front door was a nerf gun and taped to the door was a piece of paper:

**To the man behind the hickey on my boob,**

**Welcome Home! I’m hiding inside with a nerf gun, here’s the other one… The Loser cooks dinner tonight!**

**p.s. Should we consider this our first fight? :p**

**Love, the woman who bit your butt this morning <3**

He’s smiling from the second he starts reading and is laughing as he reads more. He carefully folds the note and sticks it into his uniform shirt pocket. Then he brings his bag over his shoulder and picks up the nerf gun, making sure it’s ‘loaded’ before he unlocks the front door and slowly opens it, peering around it before stepping inside.

Delilah, who usually greets him, is chewing on a bone in the living room and he knows Rachel did that as a tactic so the dog wouldn’t give away her hiding spot.

Shane quietly puts his bag down, but then he has to say out loud, “Awfully brave of you baby, going up against a firearms instructor.”

Rachel smiles from her spot behind the kitchen island. She knew he had a very large advantage over her, but she didn’t care if she lost.

Shane first removes his boots, leaving him in his socks, in order to have stealth on his side. Then he resorts to his firearms training out of instinct, and he starts slowly going around the perimeter of the living room, nerf gun at the ready. Delilah pays him no mind as she just lays on her belly, happily chewing her rawhide. 

Rachel hears his boots thud to the floor and she gets more excited and how intense this is becoming. She’s pretty sure he’s still in the living room so she decides to get this started. Standing up from her spot, she tiptoes out of the kitchen and moves to around the corner from the living room.

With being so concentrated on falling back on his training, he doesn’t notice her until he hears the noise of her gun as she shoots a rubber dart at him and misses.

Quick on the draw, Shane fires back at her and his dart _just_ misses her as she laughs and spins back towards the hall. 

“Come on sweetheart, lemme see your gorgeous face!” he smiles as he heads in her direction.

Rachel laughs to herself at his obviously horrible attempt at getting her to come out. She runs into the room where he has his computer and some workout equipment and hides behind the door.

Shane makes it into the hallway but she’s already out of sight. He stays close to one wall and quickly aims into the laundry room, but it’s small enough for him to see she’s not in there. With his bedroom at the end of the hallway, he figures she had to have headed in there. 

But then he realizes he should probably just check the extra room first so he slowly walks inside. Rachel grins and shoots his back as she steps out from behind the door.

Shane whips around with a smile and a raised brow causing her to laugh and run out of the room. Rachel feels a dart hit her shoulder as she runs towards his bedroom.

Hearing Shane coming after her, she turns around and starts firing at him as she keeps moving backwards. Both of them laughing as Shane ducks his head and fires a couple more times at her.

As Rachel moves backward around the corner of his bed, he watches as she stumbles back and disappears behind the side of the bed with a thud.

“Oh shit!” and he moves faster, belly flopping onto the bed to check on her, “Rachel, are you –“

A dart sticks to his forehead.

Rachel has the nerf gun in one hand and covers her mouth with her other as she laughs at what she’s done.

Shane starts jokingly complaining as he laughs, “Here I am thinkin’ you hit your head –“

Rachel’s talking at the same time as she puts her gun down, laughing, and starts to sit up, “I’m so sorry – “

“ – and then I look over only to –,” Shane leaves his gun on the bed and moves forward, sliding himself off the bed, to hover over her.

“-But you gotta admit, that was a hell of a shot –,” she pulls the dart off his forehead then wraps her arms around his neck as he lays on top of her.

“ – get taken out with a damn good head shot.”

“If it’s any consolation, my butt does hurt a little,” she kisses the spot where her dart had hit him.

“Does make me feel a little better,” he smirks then kisses her, “So how _is_ that hickey I left ya?” he tilts his head with a lick of his lips.

“Doing pretty good,” she smirks, “Though I think it’s only fair that you treat her twin with the same attention.”

“I was thinkin’ ‘bout her most of the day if that counts.”

“It does,” she laughs.

Shane’s hand slips under her head, cradling it, and he kisses her cheek. His voice softens, “I loved this.”

Her hands start working on the buttons of his uniform shirt and at his words, she blushes and kisses him. Shane parts his lips more and swallows her gasp when he rolls his hips between her legs.

Breathlessly, “Do that again,” she requests.

Shane nuzzles her jaw then kisses her neck and when he rolls his hips a second time, he pushes his growing erection more against her. Rachel moans in response and quickens her pace at undoing his buttons. Her hands move to his shoulders as she pushes at his shirt, so Shane sits up to his knees and pulls his uniform shirt off, revealing his black tshirt underneath. As he drops his shirt to the side, the metal of his badge clinks against one of the buttons as it falls to a pile.

Rachel follows him up so she can pull her own shirt off and over her head, followed by her bra. Then she pulls his tshirt out from his waistband and pushes it up until his skin is exposed. She runs her lips below his navel, then brings her mouth to his crotch and runs her lips along his pants where his hard on is pushing against the fabric.

She hears him groan above her and then he pulls his tshirt over his head, dropping it on top of his uniform. Rachel licks the lines of his muscles that run down as her hands work on his belt. Shane watches her while his hand molds to one of her bare breasts, tweaking at her nipple. 

Rachel unbuckles his belt and pulls down his zipper, pushes his pants down and runs her tongue along the head of his cock when it finally comes into view.

“God damn,” Shane groans.

“Sit down,” Rachel instructs and gently pushes against his hip. Shane shuffles back on his knees, then sits down on the floor, his back against the side of the bed. Rachel moves to her knees and pulls off his underwear and uniform pants the rest of the way. 

As she moves closer to him, Shane grabs her hips and pulls her to straddle over his legs. 

Just as she gets out, “Wha–“ Shane’s mouth fits over her breast, the one he didn’t get to love on that morning.

“Ohh,” she moans and holds the back of his head as she feels his tongue sweeping over her nipple and his teeth scraping gently. Shane uses one hand to pop the button on her jeans and unzip her pants then slips his hand inside, his finger running along her underwear which is damp as can be. Then he slips his finger into her underwear and feels her slickness. Rachel moves her hips a bit to rub herself against his finger and Shane dips a second finger inside to give her more surface. 

He pulls his mouth off of her, but then she feels him sucking along the side of it and her eyes close in bliss until she feels a hint of pain and he’s licking the spot he just created, followed by running his tongue up her cleavage. 

Rachel grabs his wrist and pulls his hand out from below her, pulls it up to her mouth and Shane watches with arousal as her lips slide over his two fingers. It’s only for a few seconds but as soon as she pulls them out, Shane surges forward and captures her in a deep kiss.

He nips her lip when he feels her hand wrap around him, stroking him slowly. She laughs quietly against his mouth then moves back and bends at her waist. 

Rachel takes her time going down on him. She works every inch of him, pulling him so god damn close to the edge only to slow it down again to keep him lasting. She rubs her hands along his inner thighs as she takes him in deep and this time, he knows she can’t pull him back from it.

His head resting back on the mattress, he feels his abdomen pulse and he gets more vocal at the pleasure she’s giving him. She feels the muscles of his thighs start to twitch, while against her tongue he gets just a bit harder and she knows.

He’s so lost in the absolute ecstasy of it all that he barely remembers to give her a warning, and then he can’t because he’s moaning loud as he unloads against her throat.

When she finally sits back up, she’s a little breathless but she moves into him. He can barely move, so fucking relaxed that he just stays still for a minute. Rachel licks his adam’s apple and keeps her tongue on him until she’s traced along his jaw and kisses his earlobe. 

“You still with me?” she giggles against his neck, kissing him there too.

His hand smooths over her denim covered ass and moves up her bare back until it’s on the back of her neck, “Yeah,” he breathes, then lifts his head, “Yeah, still here,” then he huffs out a laugh at himself being so wrecked.

Shane keeps his eyes on her as she smirks and then stands up, but he beats her to her task when he grabs the waistband of her jeans and pulls them down her legs until she’s kicking them to the side. He lets her take her own panties down, enjoying the show, as they fall to her ankles and she moves them near with her pants.

“Get back down here,” Shane mutters and grips her thighs. Rachel laughs and kneels back down, but Shane’s finding his strength again and he’s leaning forward, getting up to his knees too and guides her onto her back.

Within a minute, [her ankles are crossed against his lower back](https://64.media.tumblr.com/d7354ca3ec2d567ec6f7f56d5b7c7d75/tumblr_olbsmbHcFP1tezjkso1_500.gif), their hands laced together by her head as Shane thrusts into her so good she knows she’s getting rug burn. 

When they’re done, their bodies sweaty, Shane has scratches down his back and Rachel is still quivering beneath him. 

“Oh my god,” she says out of breath. Shane himself is breathing heavy as he runs his hand over the crown of her head and kisses the corner of her mouth. Then he rests his forehead against her temple as she grips the back of his head.

His stomach presses against hers every few seconds with each rapid breath. Shane shifts just a bit when he curses under his breath and stills, “I burned my knees.”

Rachel starts laughing which then gets Shane laughing.

“I think I’m melted into the rug. My back is on fire,” Rachel admits through her laughter.

“Aw shit,” he laughs, “So fuckin’ worth it though.”

“Oh, that’s for damn sure,” she nods fitting her hand to his cheek as he looks down at her with a smile.

* * *

Tired and aching, they ended up in bed, falling asleep rather quickly despite how early in the evening it still was. Shane woke first, and looked over to find Rachel curled up on her side, facing away from him. The sheets had fallen exposing her entire backside and the red splotches on it from the rug. His own knees match and he hisses a bit at the burn as he sits up. 

He’s hungry and he knows she’ll be too. And poor Delilah probably has to go out. Shane stands up and spots his nerf gun on the floor from where he kicked it off the bed in his sleep. He looks over at Rachel and smiles to himself.

He picks his pants up off the floor and pulls his cell phone out of the pocket. Walking over to the nerf gun, he picks that up too. He starts filming as he quietly narrates.

“There you are, baby. My gorgeous grump of a woman. I’m doin’ this for your own good,” then he chuckles. 

Shane moves closer to the edge of the bed and holds out his nerf gun. [Firing once, his dart sticks to her exposed ass cheek](https://66.media.tumblr.com/3f24ba2b49fcc4afcc1a55077f8cb30b/7c5b6aa853e0543c-ca/s400x600/6b71d784eca8bf623132d9e089d4e9dd6fa5d801.gifv) and he can’t stop laughing.

He sees her body start shaking and then he hears the small sound of her laughing, “Oh my god, Shane!” and she looks over her shoulder at him and sees he’s filming her. [She yanks the dart off her ass and throws it at him](https://66.media.tumblr.com/99c0822b674054ccb0aa6da49eb061a4/7c5b6aa853e0543c-be/s400x600/d1bec01e5ca6acda6f4673631d3b07bcb0c3d880.gifv), before burying her face back into the pillow.

Shane’s still laughing and keeping his phone on her, he moves to her side of the bed and sits on the edge. Rachel blindly sticks her hand out, keeping her face hidden, and finds his side, pushing against him.

“Nooo,” her muffled whine comes out.

“Hey,” he tries to control his laughter as he kisses her shoulder, “I’m starvin’ and I know you probably are too.”

Finally, she reveals her face, “You shot me in the ass,” but she laughs again, and when she spots the cell phone in his hand, she grabs his wrist, “What are you doing?” she grins.

“Makin’ a video of a very sexy woman whose ass I shot,” he laughs, pressing his smile to hers as he kisses her. The cell phone captures that moment too and then she pulls away. She sticks her tongue out at his phone then takes it and turns it on him.

“I have something to tell you,” she’s smiling.

“What’s that?” he smirks, pulling the sheet down from her hip and bending down to nip at her.

Rachel jumps at it, but keeps the phone on him, “When I first told my friends about you, I said how sexy you are so they always referred to you as ‘Sexy Shane’ after that.”

A visible blush shows up on his cheeks, despite the smile that she can tell is a bit smug. 

“You’re shittin’ me,” he chuckles.

“Nope,” she laughs behind the camera, “And sometimes they still refer to you like that. ‘And how’s things with Sexy Shane?’ ‘Did you stay at Sexy Shane’s again last night?’”

“Makes me sound like a stripper or somethin’,” he laughs.

“Well, that’s not completely wrong, don’t you think?” and she pans the camera down his bare torso and back up.

“Yeah?” he curls his arm to flex his bicep, “You like that, huh?”

Rachel then turns the camera around and openly rolls her eyes, “He’s very cocky.”

Shane pinches her side which makes her wiggle and start laughing and spin the camera back on him.

“You have no idea,” he winks at the camera, but then looks off camera back at her, “More importantly though, did you tell them that before or after we started dating?” and he raises a brow because he thinks he knows the answer.

Rachel tries to hide her smile and slowly shakes her head which makes him bark out a laugh, “Before,” she admits.

“Knew it,” he smiles big. Shane then takes the phone from her hand and holds it down on the bed as he leans down and kisses her.

She moves her arms around his neck and easily gets lost in his lips. Shane brings his hand to her cheek, thumb sweeping across her cheek as he pulls back just a bit.

He takes a quick look at his phone and turns the video off, tossing it back onto the bed.

“Food?” he questions.

“Food,” she confirms. 

Shane stands up, putting his hand out to her which she takes and stands up with him. After both put their underwear back on, then Shane in a pair of lounge pants and Rachel in a tank top, they head towards the kitchen. 

It’s not until he opens the drawer full of take out menus that he realizes he’s been betrayed.

A dart sticks to his bare shoulder blade.

Slowly he turns his head to look at Rachel, Rachel who’s blowing the tip of the nerf gun like a punk.

When he fully turns towards her, she actually shoots at him again, her dart sticking to his chest. Shane just looks down at the dart and back up at Rachel. Despite the unreadable look on his face, she knows him, knows he’s not mad.

“Miss Delilah, angel, come here,” he hollers while looking at Rachel, who’s trying hard not to laugh.

The jingle of Delilah’s collar is heard as she gets up from her spot on the living room floor and then her nails clicking against the hardwood floor as she makes her way towards Shane’s voice. When she looks up at Rachel, her tail wags, and it keeps wagging as she looks to Shane who’s gone soft when she appears. He’s crouching down to scratch behind her ears and kisses her head before standing back up. 

As he talks to Dee, he pulls the two darts off his body, “Mom here isn’t gettin’ food anymore because she’s been a bad girl,” and he looks at Rachel pointedly, “So you get your pick instead. What are you in the mood for, sweetheart?”

But Rachel stands there, still with a grin on her face, and gun at her side, “She’s in the mood for Chinese,” she states her own choice.

Shane pretends to ignore Rachel and looks down at Delilah, “Chinese it is,” then he glances at Rachel with a smirk playing at his lips. He looks down at the menu he has spread out on the counter. 

Rachel watches as he reaches out his hand towards her, eyes still on the menu. She smiles and takes his hand, lets him pull her over to him. His arm moves to around her shoulders and he pulls her into his chest as he kisses her forehead. She puts the gun on the counter and instead wraps her arms around his waist, kissing his chest.

“What was that again that you told Delilah I was being?” She runs her lips over his clavicle.

Shane slides his hand into her hair and takes a tender grip of it, “A bad girl.”

“That was it,” she grins against his skin.

“That doin’ somethin’ for you, Hanson?” Shane brushes his lips over her hairline, “Bein’ a bad girl,” he says again, grittier, then gives a gentle pull of her hair to tilt her chin up.

“Oh, Sexy Shane, you have no idea,” Rachel kisses his chin with a small laugh.

He smiles, “Think I’m gonna find out later,” his lips on her jaw.


End file.
